The present invention relates to a recording device that has an operating unit, and to a control method for this recording device.
Recording devices that are controlled using a hierarchical menu structure are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-91987. The recording device described in JP-A-2006-91987 has an LCD or other type of display, and operating switches including input buttons, key switches, and cursor keys. The user uses the operating switches to change the selected menu item, and confirms the selected menu item on the display device.
There is a need to improve the operability of the operating switches of a recording device such as described above in which various operations are selected by manipulating an operating switch.